Shiver
by Lekta
Summary: Songfic to Maroon 5's Shiver. R


**Shiver- Maroon 5 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN X-MEN:EVOLUTION OR SHIVER, IT BELONGS TO MAROON 5 (THEY ROCK!)**

He was doing it again. He was incestantly bothering her, reminding her of the fact how she couldn't touch. Remy was reminding her that no boy would ever, ever want to date an untouchable. Maybe he meant to, maybe he didn't but everytime he flirted, everytime he tried to touch her, Rogue would remember the fact that it was all just a challenge.

Finally, Rogue couldn't stand it. Everywhere she went someone would remind Rogue of the Cajun. Grabbing her coat, she shimmied down the drain pipe and squeezed through the gate. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to get away.

"Ello chere, fancy meetin' y' here" a Cajun voice said from behind Rogue. She groaned and whirled around. Sure enough, Remy LeBeau was casually leaning against a tree, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Just leave meh alone Swamp Rat!" Rogue snapped. He smirked at her.

"Remy jus' makin' friendly conversation cherie. No need to be so hostile." Remy said. Rogue glared at him. Rogue turned to walk away. Remy grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"C'mon chere, tell Remy was de matter."

"Yah wanna know what's tha matter?" Rogue said angrily. Remy nodded.

**_"Yah build meh up,_**

_**Yah knock meh down,**_

_**Provoke a smile,**_

**_and make meh frown" _**Rogue informed him, shaking out of his hold.

**_"Y' are de queen of runaround" _**Remy told her. Rogue gave him an incredelous look.

**_"Y' know dis true" _**Remy told her pointedly.

_**"Yah chew meh up,**_

_**and spit meh out,**_

_**Enjoy tha taste,**_

_**Ah leave in yah mouth**_

_**Yah look at meh,**_

_**I look at ya,**_

**_Neither of us know what ta do," _**Rogue replied, becoming slightly upset.

_**"Dere may not **_

_**be anothe' way to your heart,**_

**_So I guess, Remy need to find new way in" _**He tried to tell her that he wouldn't give up.

**_"Ah shivah when ah hear ya name," _**Rogue whispered, hugging herself.

_**"Remy t'ink about you,chere**_

_**but it's not de same.**_

**_Remy won't be satisfied, till he under you're skin." _**Remy reached out to hug Rogue but she moved away.

_**"Immobilized by de thought of you,**_

_**paralyzed by de sight of you.**_

**_Hypnotized by de words you say." _**He continued, not giving up.

**_"Not true but Ah believe 'em, anyway" _**Rogue tried to make him stop but Remy continued. He grabbed Rogue in a hug, leaning dangerously close to her face. His breath was sending shivers down her back.

_**"So come to bed, it's gettin' late,**_

_**dere's no mo' time fo' us to waste.**_

_**Remember how my body tastes,**_

**_feel your heart begin to race," _**Remy whispered in her ear. Rogue make a half-hearted attempt to pull away from him. He hugged her and Rogue stiffened before relaxing.

_**"Dere may not **_

_**be anothe' way to your heart,**_

**_So I guess, Remy need to find new way in" _**The Cajun continued, conveying his feelings.

**_"Ah shivah when ah hear ya name," _**Rogue whispered.

_**"Remy t'ink about you,chere**_

_**but it's not de same.**_

**_Remy won't be satisfied, till he under you're skin." _**He kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

**_"Feel your heart begin to race," _**He pulled her closer to him.

_**"Dere may not **_

_**be anothe' way to your heart,**_

_**So I guess, Remy need to find new way in**_

_**And Remy shivers when he hears your name**_

_**Remy t'ink about you,chere**_

_**but it's not de same.**_

**_Remy won't be satisfied, till he under you're skin." _**Remy repeated the most important words.

"Do yah really mean it, Rem?" Rogue asked, her voice quiet. Remy nodded and kissed the top of her head.

_**"Dere may not **_

_**be anothe' way to your heart,**_

_**So I guess, Remy need to find new way in**_

_**And Remy shivers when he hears your name**_

_**Remy t'ink about you,chere**_

_**but it's not de same.**_

**_Remy won't be satisfied, till he under you're skin." _**Remy finished his speech. Rogue clung onto him and they stood like that, lost in the other's embrace.


End file.
